


Mother Love

by DutifullyPurpleKitten



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anthony Dinozzo is a Rossi, BAMF Tony DiNozzo, F/M, Female Spencer Reid (Criminal Minds), Female Tony DiNozzo, Foster Parent Spencer Reid, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Jake Peralta is a Rossi, M/M, Pregnant Anthony DiNozzo, Protective Siblings, Roger Peralta Bashing, Siblings, Spencer Reid is a Rossi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutifullyPurpleKitten/pseuds/DutifullyPurpleKitten
Summary: Samantha Reid, Antonia DiNozzo and Jake Peralta all disappear over the course of three days. It takes all three of their workplaces to come together to figure out where the hell these three siblings have gone, but more importantly, why?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set CM S1:E22, NCIS somewhere around S2, B99 After S3 - I know all these shows are set different dates, but in this AU they are running in the same timeline.

 

“Have a nice break everybody!” Jason shouted, as he and Aaron ran for the elevator, waving goodbye as the others broke apart around Reid, heading over to their desks to pack up. She waved as Elle gathered her things, Derek coming over before leaving.

 

“You sure you don’t want to join me and Elle, pretty girl?” He asked, as she laughed, shaking her head.

 

“It’s fine, Morgan. You two go, have a good time. I’ll see you when you get back?” She confirmed, as he sighed, relenting before nodding in confirmation.

 

“See you Sam,” Elle called softly, as she and Derek entered the elevator. Sam sighed, looking down to the reports before gathering them in her arms, shoving them in her bag. She waved to JJ, who smiled walking past as Sam got up, stumbling over to the elevator. She blushed, thanking the agent holding the door for her before getting inside.

 

Walking up her apartment building stairs, she smiled at her neighbours passing her by, before letting herself inside. She frowned curiously, as she opened the door, a brown envelope getting stuck beneath the door as she walked through. Shuffling it out from underneath, she paused, surveying it.

 

Upon the front, it read: _Samantha Rossi._

 

No-one except family and close family friends knew her real name. Sighing, she locked the door, before crossing over to the small dining table. Opening it, she paled, as confidential and encrypted documents and photographs fell out. Fumbling, she grabbed her phone, debating slightly before ringing one of the starred contacts in her phone.

 

“Hi. I’ve just received something worrying.”

 

Over in Washington, Toni grinned as Abby bounced over, sweating from the heat pulsating in the club they were in.

 

“I’m gonna go, Timmy’s outside to pick me up. Do you want a lift back?” Abby shouted, as the other brunette shook her head, smiling at the guy looking at her on the dance floor.

 

“I’m fine, you go. I’ll text you when I get back.” Abby laughed, as she waved her off. The guy came over, sitting on the stool where Abby had stood previously.

 

“So, what’s a pretty thing like you doing all by yourself?” Toni couldn’t help but say first, making the guy laugh.

 

“I’m Ryan.” He introduced, holding out a hand, as Toni shook it.

 

“Toni. Toni Rossi.” She introduced, as he smiled, sliding closer. “So, what are you really doing here? Pulling, or forgetting?” She asked, as he smirked.

 

“Smart one, you are, aren’t you?” He smirked, leaning against the bar as he ordered. “Want one?”

 

“Just Coke for me, thanks.”

 

“I guess, I’m forgetting.” He said as they both walked into the upstairs lounge, which was quieter than the club setting downstairs. “An ex has recently announced she’s getting married, and I guess it’s thrown me for a loop.” He explained, as she smiled kindly at him. Ryan sighed, rubbing a hand over his face before looking back at her. “What about you? Just looking for a fun time, or maybe running from something yourself?” Toni gave him a knowing smile, before looking down at her drink.

 

“I’m forgetting someone too.” She simply said, as he laughed, coming closer.

 

“Come on, I practically poured my heart out, you can’t just leave it at that.” He teased, as she rolled her eyes, smile creeping onto her face.

 

“It’s complicated.” She told him, arms resting on the bar as they sat, nodding to the bartender. “He’s my boss, and we’ve been sleeping together on/off for years. Every time he gets married, we stop.” She stated, as Ryan blew a gush of air out, surprise on his features.

 

“Wow. That’s… definitely complicated.” They both laughed, as he looked at her softly.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked, as she shrugged. “Let me guess: you love him, but you don’t reckon he loves you back?” He guessed, as she smiled bitterly. “How’d you know he doesn’t?”

 

“Trust me. This guy, well he doesn’t shy away from telling people the truth. And anyway, he wouldn't want me. It’d be too complicated for him.” She shrugged, as Ryan raised an eyebrow.

 

The night passed as she told him stories of her and Gibbs, in exchange for Ryan and his ex’s adventures.

 

“Why’d you put up with him? He sounds like a hard-ass.” Ryan laughed, as she shrugged, his coat over her shoulders as he walked her home.

 

“He’s the only person who’s never lied to me. My family, my adopted family, tried to heal the wounds of my biological parents, but could never fully do it.” She shrugged, as Ryan shook his head in disbelief. “And I guess I fell for him after the first couple of years. I know I’m a fool, but I guess I’m willing to take what I’m given to be near him. I know, it’s pathetic.”

 

“Yeah.” He surprised her, as she looked up at him. “But you already know that.”

 

“This is me.” She squinted, looking up at her apartment building. She turned to him, smiling softly.

 

“Thank you.” Toni whispered, leaning into him as he laughed, shrugging as his arms came around her. “And if you’re ever in town again, call me. It was nice meeting you.” He laughed, bringing her hand up to lightly skim his lips across the back. A bright flush erupted over her face, as her eyes grew bright, twinkling in the darkness.

 

“Pleasure’s all mine, Miss Rossi.” He grinned, before letting her go, ensuring she got inside the building safely. She waved, smiling giddily to herself as she walked upstairs. Her smile faltered as she came across a brown envelope stuck to her door. Taking it down, she frowned, surveying it lightly before cautiously taking it down, slowly opening her door.

 

She sat down, not bothering to take her jacket off. Taking her phone out, she turned it back on, before looking at the messages. Turning back to the envelope, Toni opened it, unsure as to what she would be expecting. Inhaling sharply, she unlocked her phone, scrolling down to the contact she needed.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

“Sam's just called me too. I'm guessing you've gotten a file as well?” Jake asked, as Toni sighed through the phone.

 

“Yeah. What the hell is this? It's got everything, Jake. Dad's house, our work colleagues, past partners “ She exclaimed, worried.

 

“We already know who it is.” Jake stated flatly, as Toni inhaled sharply, dread filling her gut.

 

“Ethan.”

 

Jake sighed, uttering a soft goodbye to his sister as he walked through the bullpen, everyone looking at him worriedly as he went straight for Holt's office.

 

“Captain, good morning.” He uttered sombre, immediately gaining Holt's attention. “I've been to HR this morning, and filed 2 weeks of emergency leave. I need you to sign off it please.” He explained, as Holt drew back in his chair, surveying the young detective. “My sister is currently in trouble, and needs my help. I have a flight out to Washington tomorrow morning if you're willing to allow my leave.” Jake looked to the Captain hopefully, as Holt nodded, holding a hand out for the paperwork. After signing it, he nodded to Jake, who uttered ‘Thank you sir’ softly, before turning for the door.

 

“I hope everything is well with your sister, Detective.” Holt said, as Jake grimaced.

 

“So do I, sir.” Walking out the office, he nodded to Gina, who was hovering by the door.

 

“Remember what I told you,” He warned, as she nodded, unusually bright eyed. “Keep with Rosa or Amy, watch yourself. They don't seem to be focused on you, so I'm hoping you'll be alright. Any trouble, ring me Gina. Straight away.” He commanded, before she brought him in for a hug.

 

“Stay safe.” She whispered, as she smiled sadly at him. “All of you.” He nodded, walking over to where Amy stood outside the briefing room. She looked at him bemused, as he marched over.

 

“Wha-” He cut her off, bringing her forward as he sealed their lips together. Amy brought her hand up to his face instinctively, cupping his cheek as his mouth worked against hers, passion and desperation pouring into the kiss. Amy blinked dazed as Gina walked past, closing the door behind her.

 

“I love you.” He said after a minutes silence, arms around her waist and forehead resting against hers. He kept his eyes screwed shut, knowing that if he looked at her now, he’d break and spill everything, wanting to bundle her up and drive off, protecting his soulmate. “I need you to remember that.” Amy frowned worriedly.

 

“I love you too. Jake, what's wrong? Your scaring me.” He shook his head, kissing her forehead as he hugged her close.

 

“I've gotta go help my sister for a while. I promise I'll call you though.” He told her lowly, as she nodded, hands running through his hair.

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Jake started shaking his head halfway through Amy's sentence.

 

“No, I'll be okay. You stay here, keep an eye on Gina.” He kissed her again, before walking back over to the elevator. Amy sighed, watching him go before joining the team briefing.

 

“Sam!” Toni called, waving at her sister as Sam walked over, hugging her. “You okay?” She asked, as the other girl shrugged.

 

“I’m fine, I just want to find out who is doing this.” Sam confessed, walking with Toni quickly towards the other woman’s car. “Are we really taking this car?” She asked, as Toni sighed, shaking her head.

 

“When we get to Dad’s, I’ll put it in the garage and take one of the SUV's. Speaking of Dad, have you managed to get in touch with him yet?” Toni asked, as Sam shook her head.

 

“Sylvia said she'd get a message to him.” Her sister replied, looking down at her phone as a text came through. “Jake's there, said he has gotten the car out and is just waiting for us.” Toni frowned as they pulled out, Sam cutting her off before she could even speak the next few words. “Danny is fine. They don’t seem to know about him. He’s staying at Jordan’s.” Her sister nodded, relieved.

 

Daniel Reid Rossi, was Sam’s 14 year old foster son. She had taken the young teenager in when he was 9, as a favour to her friend. Daniel was a genius, like Sam, but had a father in prison for life and no other family after his mother had been killed. Sam’s friend had been unwilling to let the poor boy flounder in the system, but knew Sam was a registered foster carer. When she met the young boy, Sam instantly knew she couldn’t let this young boy down. And so, he had been living with her ever since. It had even gone as far as Sam being his legal guardian.

 

“Once we get in touch with Dad, he’ll pick him up.” Sam said, worriedly.

 

“We couldn’t have brought him along with us.” She reasoned, as her sister shook her head.

 

“What if this is a distraction to get to him, though?” Sam argued, as Toni sighed.

 

“You’re his Mom.” She finally said after a period of silence. Sam turned to her, as Toni held out her mobile. “If you think it’s safe, call Jake. Tell him to pick him up and that we’ll meet him once all of us are out of here.” Sam nodded, sliding the lock screen up.

 

Jake sighed, waving a hand up as Danny walked down the steps, confused.

 

“What are you doing here?” Danny asked, as Jake grinned at him, trying to reassure the teen.

 

“Great to see you too bud, missed ya.” Jake charmed, as the teenager rolled his eyes, getting into the SUV.

 

“Yeah, yeah I missed you too Uncle J. But seriously, what’s going on? I thought you were in New York?” Danny questioned, as Jake sighed, pulling away and heading towards Sam’s apartment.

 

“Something’s happened. Your Mom, Aunt Toni and me all received some letters and photos.” Jake explained, deciding to be honest with his nephew. “We’ve been threatened. You weren’t mentioned, and it seems like they don’t know about you or think you’re not as important to target, but Sam doesn’t want to risk anything. She’d rather have you with her.” He said, as Danny straightened up, nodding. “We’re gonna be okay though. We’ll figure it out, we have one of New York’s finest on the job.” He teased, lightening the atmosphere as Daniel laughed quietly, before nodding.

 

Pulling up, Jake quickly ushered him inside as he kept an eye out, informing the younger lad to pack quickly. He looked around, sighing as he saw the bookshelf missing Sam’s albums and favourite books. It seemed like his sister had packed for if she wasn’t coming back.

 

“I’m ready.” Danny informed the detective as he held his duffel bag close. Jake nodded, grabbing the small suitcase from behind his nephew before motioning to the door.

 

It was going to be a long night.

  


Jake smiled sadly as Daniel got out of the car, Sam immediately gathering him in her arms to hug him tightly.

 

“Are you okay?” She checked, looking him over as he nodded, reassuring his foster-mother lightly.

 

“I’m alright Mom, honest.” He said quietly, as she sighed, hugging him again as she closed her eyes.

 

“I should have come got you myself.” She muttered as he shook his head, pulling back.

 

“Honestly, Mom, I’m okay. You wanted to protect me like you always do.” He pointed out, as she sighed again, rubbing at her eyes lightly before nodding. She helped the boys with their luggage, showing them to the Motel room Toni had paid for.

 

“We’re staying here for now. So either you share with Toni or Danny.” Sam said to Jake, who nodded.

 

“You and Toni share. I’ll take the couch.” He said, pointing to the ratty couch in the corner as Danny sighed.

 

“We can share, man. It’s no big deal.” Jake shrugged, as Toni raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m offended you don’t want to share me fart-face.” She smirked, coming over to hug Jake. He rolled his eyes, hugging her back.

 

“And share with your sweaty ass? Never.” He grinned as she swatted at him, Jake moving over to Sam who gave him a look. “C’mon, not even a little hug for your big brother? You gave Danny one!”

 

“Danny’s my son.” She informed him drolly, wholly unimpressed as his grin grew akin to the Cheshire cat. He pounced, as Sam squirmed trying to escape.

 

“Come on,” He crooned, mocking kissing her on the cheek as Sam elbowed him in the stomach, rolling her eyes as he let go.

 

“Pack it in you idiot.” Moving to the table, Toni shook her head laughing softly as Danny grinned, moving to put his stuff under the bed. “Right, where do we start?” She asked the room in general, as Danny got his laptop and headphones out, setting himself up on the couch to continue his school work.

 

“So, what do we know so far?” Jake asked, taking the lead as they took the three identical files out to scan.

 

“It’s someone who knows out real names.” Toni threw out, as Sam hummed. “And they know enough about us to prove it’s not some random or someone who we’ve caught on cases before.”

 

“But they don’t know about Danny.” Sam murmured, as Jake nodded, encouraging her to continue. “So it could be an old friend or acquaintance.” Jake and Toni threw looks to each other, as Sam narrowed her eyes at them. “What?”

 

“We think we know who it might be.” Jake bit out reluctantly, as he looked at his sister sombre. “You’re not going to like it.”

 

“We think it may be Ethan.” Sam just stared blankly as her sister spoke softly, a cold bolt of _fearanxietydespair_ going through her. Toni bit her lip as Sam stared off, Jake surveying her before going to crouch beside her and take her hand in his.

 

“I’ll sort this, Sam. If it’s him, I’ll sort it.” He promised, as she nodded mutely, still staring off while Toni came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her sister.

 

**_Bangbangbang_ **

 

“Dinozzo!” Gibbs barked, banging on the SFA’s apartment door as he waited impatiently. Growling, he pulled his phone back out, calling again before frowning as he heard ringing from inside the apartment. Done with waiting, he fished out his wallet, before grabbing one of his cards, jimmying the lock and breaking in.

 

Looking around, Gibbs frowned, immediately sensing something was off as he got out his gun. Walking slowly, as to not make any noise, he went through the entirety of the small space before pulling out his phone.

 

“Morrow. Dinozzo’s missing.” Tom frowned, leaning back as rubbed at his head.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, as Gibbs growled at him. “Look, Gibbs, HR said the request came through last night, it was a family emergency. I’m sure she’ll answer your calls when she’s ready.”

 

“Rule #3. Her phone’s here, Morrow, and her clothes are missing. She’s either missing or running.”

 

“Or she’s genuinely got a family emergency she’s gotta see to. Look, if she’s not gotten back to us by tomorrow, then okay, I’ll let you file a Missing Person’s. Until then, you gotta trust her.” Gibbs snarled, hanging up as he called McGee.

 

“McGee. Find out if Dinozzo’s passport has been used, set up a trace. I don’t care, just do it.” He snapped, before hanging up. Looking around, he frowned as he heard footsteps. Backing up against the wall, he paused, gun in hand as someone stepped through. McGee held his hands up in surrender as Gibbs pushed him to the wall, not realising it was the younger agent until he saw his face. “What are you doing here?” He demanded, as Kate came through to them, frowning worriedly.

 

“Director Morrow sent us.” She told him, as he huffed. Reaching out, Kate handed him her backpack as Gibbs rifled through it before grabbing evidence bags.

 

“Bag and tag. I don’t care what Morrow said, she’s in trouble goddammit.” McGee and Kate nodded, grabbing their gloves and the bags before starting to search.

 

“You know, I’d have thought she would have had a bigger bed.” Kate commented surprised, as she searched the bedroom. McGee chuckled, rifling through the bathroom as he answered back.

 

“Toni doesn’t like to bring people back here. Abby told me, at home is for sleeping. She’ll go to her dates places’ or get a hotel rather than bring them back here.” Kate nodded, surprised.

 

“Say, doesn’t sound like a bad idea that.” She agreed, as McGee shook his head. The chuckles in his throat died down as he looked down into her trash can.

 

“Want one?” Jake offered a beer to Toni, who shook her head, smiling mutely. “You okay?”

 

“I’m fine.” She answered immediately, as Sam looked up, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You realise you’re an awful liar, right?” Sam shook her head. “What’s up?” She asked, as Toni shrugged, looking down into her take-out Jake had collected.

 

“T?”

 

“I’m pregnant.” She uttered softly, as Sam raised her eyebrows in shock, Jake looking at her panicked.

 

“Wow. Um, okay then, that's, um, oh wow.” Sam stuttered, as Jake looked at her wildly.

 

“Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. No doubt, no doubt, no doubt, no doubt.” Jake mumbled to himself, as Toni groaned, resting her head in her hands.

 

“I know, I know. I’m nearly 30, I should know all about safe sex.” Rubbing her hands over her face, she rested them there, peaking out reluctantly to view her siblings reactions. “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

 

“What do you want to do?” Sam asked, putting the book she had been reading while they were eating down. Toni shrugged helplessly, as Jake ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Wait a minute. Who’s the father?” Jake asked, as Toni blanched, shaking her head.

 

“It really doesn’t matter.” Sam’s mouth dropped slightly, as it clicked in her head.

 

“Sam,” Jake prompted, as his sister blinked before shaking her head.

 

“You may as well tell him, Toni. He’ll find out sooner or later.” Toni groaned, as Sam turned to Jake. “You know who it is.” Jake’s face dropped, shock in his eyes.

 

“Gibbs?”

 

Gibbs turned around as Kate repeated his name again, turning towards her as she looked at him.

 

“Director Morrow has let Abby run the evidence through the lab, says that he wants to know if you want to get the FBI involved officially?” Kate asked cautiously, knowing why the Director asked her to talk to her superior instead of himself.

 

Since they had come back from Toni’s apartment, Gibbs had been commanding his team left, right and centre to try find his missing agent. He knew Tom and Ducky had points, Toni could have just gone on a family emergency, but his gut was screaming at him that something wasn’t right.

 

“Jethro.” Ducky called, walking quickly towards him with Abby and Palmer. The latter two looked at each other nervously as Ducky held out a brown envelope towards Gibbs.

 

“This was found in Antonia’s things.” He said, as Gibbs rifled through it.

 

“Go get Morrow. Now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs strode down the corridor, Kate hurrying after him as he came across the apartment he wanted. Signalling to Kate, he drew his weapon while nudging the door open, noticing it was on its hinges. Kate quickly filled Morrow in as Gibbs scanned through the apartment, yelling to Kate as he cleared it.

 

“Boss.” She called, drawing his attention to the wall at the door. Turning, he surveyed the wall critically, as Kate pulled her phone up, sending the photo along to Morrow.

 

Upon the wall, in bright red, read the following:

 

_’Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

 

Kate frowned, wondering aloud.

 

“Isn’t that, Alice in Wonderland?” She asked, as Gibbs surveyed it closely. He sighed, answering Morrow’s incoming phone call.

 

“Tom.”

 

“Where are you? Dinozzo’s apartment?”

 

“No,” Gibbs grunted, moving through to the doorway of the apartment. “Her sisters’. Who, is an Agent for the FBI. Specifically, the BAU.” He didn’t move as Morrow cursed, the sound of papers being rustled on his end of the line.

 

“Stay where you are. I’ll ring Comey.”

 

Shrill ringing pierced the air as Haley groaned, moving from her place lying on top of Aaron on the couch so he could answer his mobile.

 

“Hotchner.”

 

“Agent Hotchner, I know that you are currently on vacation time and I am sorry to bother you,” Strauss started, striding through the FBI Offices to where she knew Garcia’s office lay. “However we need your team to come in. An agent has gone missing.”

 

“Ma’am, that usually isn’t what we deal with. And is there no other team to handle it, two of my agents are in Jamaica at this moment in time.” He reported, shifting slightly as Haley sat up.

 

“Normally I would hand the case off, however you know this agent better than most. It’s Doctor Reid.” Aaron frowned, sitting up as he questioned Strauss.

 

“What’s happened?”

 

“It seems as if Doctor Reid, her sister Agent Dinozzo and brother Detective Peralta are all missing. Normally it wouldn’t be cause for concern, but NCIS agents yesterday found her apartment wrecked.”

 

“Is Danny missing too?” Aaron asked, moving to get his shoes as Haley got up to go see to Jack.

 

“Seems so. I’ll have a file here for when you arrive, assuming you’ll take the case?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Aaron.” She said, as he paused, waiting for her to say whatever it is she didn’t want to. “Usually I would let another team handle this, but some files have been found at Doctor Reid’s apartment, suggesting… a threat. Towards her family and friends.” She warned, as he closed his eyes. “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

 

“Crystal, Ma’am. I’ll be there soon.”

 

“Everything okay?” Aaron shook his head, scrolling through his phone as he answered his wife.

 

“No. Reid is missing.” She nodded, as he called the others into the office. “Haley.” She turned to him, as he pulled her close to him. “She’s been threatened, and it seems like everyone associated has as well. I’d feel better if you and Jack would stay at your parents, or have your Mom and Dad come stay with you?” He suggested, as she nodded, kissing him firmly before agreeing.

 

“We’ll go to theirs. I’ll have them come pick us up. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“JJ.” Garcia called, as the blonde walked towards her, on her way to the conference room. “Heard anything?” She asked, as the Media Liaison shook her head, worried.

 

“Elle and Morgan are on their way back, Hotch has sent someone to pick them up from the airport. I can’t believe this.” She said, shaking her head.

 

Morgan frowned as he and Elle walked into the conference room, JJ, Garcia and Hotch already sat at the table.

 

“What’s going on? You said Sam was missing?” Derek asked, as Elle sat, him bracing himself on the back of one of the chairs.

 

“We believe she has received this file. NCIS, who work with her sister Toni, have also found one.” Aaron explained, as Derek stayed tense. “We’re working on it. We’ll find them and help them out.”

 

“Why didn’t she just come to me?” Derek asked Garcia quietly later on, as the team looked through previous contacts for anyone who may have a motive to hurt the siblings.

 

“She probably didn’t want to worry you.” The blonde comforted, rubbing a hand over his arm.

 

“I just want to find this sonuvabitch.” He glared down at his coffee, as if it was the perpetrator.

 

“Look, I’ve gotta go run some more traces. Come see me if you need any help,” She told him, as he nodded, smiling tightly in thanks.

 

“Okay, why Reid? I mean, yeah, her Dad’s a famous writer, but they must know that they would have two agencies watching their backs. Why target them?” Elle asked aloud, as Aaron placed his phone down, still trying to get in contact with Gideon and Dave.

 

“Revenge, maybe?” JJ suggested, as Aaron thought carefully.

 

“Possibly. Did Sam ever mention any partners or boyfriends that she ended on bad terms with, anyone who could have asked her out and she rejected?” Aaron asked, as JJ shook her head, Derek suddenly rubbing a hand over his face in realisation.

 

“She did to me. Get Garcia to trace Ethan, Ethan Davis.”

 

“Are you alright?” Sam asked cautiously, as she hovered by the bathroom door. Toni, from where she was hunched over the toilet bowl heaving, waved her off, as Jake came up behind his sister.

 

“She’ll be fine. I presume it’s morning sickness.” Jake reassured her, motioning Sam back to the table as Toni finally stood, moving to the bathroom sink.

 

Washing her face, Toni cursed, looking at herself in the mirror. “Pull yourself together.” She whispered harshly, her chest aching. “You need to get over him.”

 

“Get over who, Gibbs?” Sam asked Jake, as he shrugged. “Are you in love with him?”

 

“I don’t know, Sammy.” Toni sighed, sinking down into the chair Jake pulled out for her. Smiling gratefully as her brother handed her a hot cup of coffee, she took her sisters’ appearance in. “You doing okay?” She asked, knowing Sam struggled. Her sister shrugged, looking down.

 

“I- I’m fine.” Toni nodded, as Jake lifted his sleeve, smiling as she saw the lines on his arms.

 

“I see Jake’s been letting you draw on his arms again like when we were kids.” Sam smiled, nodding. “Would you like to do mine?”

 

“We need to catch this guy.” Toni nodded, as Sam shrugged. “Maybe after.”

 

Kate sighed, rubbing her head as she surveyed Ducky and Abby walking towards her.

 

“I’ve been coordinating with Quantico. We have a partial, but nothing’s coming through yet.” The Goth reported, as Kate nodded. “Where’s Gibbs?” Kate simply pointed up to Morrow’s office, where faint shouts could be heard. “Ahhh.”

 

“Jethro isn’t taking young Antonia’s disappearance well then, I take it?” Kate groaned, shaking her head as Ducky patted her shoulder consolingly.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, Ducky, we’re worried for her. But Gibbs just isn’t letting up.” Abby turned to McGee, where he was ducked at his computer.

 

“What about you, Timmy? Feeling the rage today?” She teased, frowning as McGee simply hummed, before staring at his computer more. Kate frowned, the three moving to crowd his computer.

 

“Tim. McGee.” Kate barked, as he sat alert. “What is it?”

 

“Nothing, its, nothing, why would you think-...?” He stuttered, as Kate raised an eyebrow.

 

“McGee, what is it?” Kate demanded, as he looked nervously at her and Ducky. He debated for a little bit, Rule #4 echoing throughout his head before relenting.

 

“Toni’s pregnant.” He told them, as Kate raised her eyebrows in shock, Ducky looking confused.

 

“I thought she was-?” McGee nodded, as Kate looked between them, confused.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s Gibbs. And I don’t know how to tell him.”

 

“Why would he… oh.” It clicked, and suddenly Kate felt stupid. Of course. Of fucking course the leader of the MRCT and the SFA were fucking. Literally.

 

“It makes sense.” Abby hummed, as Ducky nodded. “So, who’s telling him?” Ducky cleared his throat, as they all looked at him.

 

“I think that, in the circumstances, we keep it to ourselves unless we have to reveal it. After all, it is young Antonia’s choice to reveal.”

 

“She may not even be pregnant anymore.” Kate pointed out quietly.

 

“I thought Gibbs had a rule about co-workers dating, anyway?” Kate asked, as Ducky sighed.

 

“It’s Gibbs.” Abby simply shrugged, as the others nodded. Kate and McGee straightened as their leader stormed down towards them.

 

“We’re going to Quantico.” He grunted, grabbing his stuff before walking off towards the cars, the two agents scrambling to catch up. Ducky exchanged a look with Abby, as they both moved back towards their labs. The Goth sent off a message to the computer geek, asking him to keep them updated.

 

“I know this will be an unpopular opinion, but maybe we could ask your Boss for help?” Jake suggested, as Sam looked at him unsure.

 

“Sam?” Toni asked, worried.

 

“He told me not to call, they're all on vacation.” She spoke quietly, as Toni sighed. Jake rubbed a hand over his face, as Toni suddenly sat bolt upright, gaining their attention.

 

“I've found him.”

 

“You think this is a good idea?” Jake asked quietly as Toni leaned into him, surveying the bar on the other side of the street.

 

“Nope.”

 

“I’d be concerned if you did.” Sam muttered, as Toni glared at her through the car mirror, flipping her off. Jake and Sam got out, as Toni slipped into the driver's seat in case anything went wrong.

 

Walking quickly, Jake sat at the bar, keeping an eye on the stage as Sam slipped down into the chair near the stage. Ethan glanced at her as he finished his set, not noticing Jake over at the bar.

 

“Samantha.”

 

“Ethan.” She bit out shortly, as he frowned, pausing in his descent into the chair opposite.

 

“Umm, have I done something?” He asked, as she frowned. Opening her satchel, she waved the file at him, the confusion not leaving his face.

 

“I thought this was you?” She asked unsure, as he flicked through it.

 

“This isn't me Sam. I loved you, I'll always love you. I wouldn't want to hurt you.” He told her, as she sighed, slumping down. “Do you need to hide out at mine for a while? I'm here for 2 weeks before back in New Orleans.” He offered  as Sam shook her head, muttering thanks.

 

“I'll be alright. Jake and Toni are with me.” She told him, moving to get up. He grabbed her arm, walking closer to her.

 

“Stay safe, mia piccola colomba.” He muttered, as she nodded, patting his hand.

 

“Grazie, mio cavaliere.” She spoke back, walking away towards Jake. He looked back to Ethan, who looked devastated as he watched his love walk away again.

 

“What have we got?” Aaron asked, walking through as Elle motioned to Derek.

 

“Garcia is running a trace on all their cards and names, if they check in or out anywhere she'll let us know.”

 

“JJ and I are going to go speak to the neighbours, try to find out if they saw her the night she left.” Elle reported.

 

“CSU have told us that they have partials, which NCIS have offered to put through their labs as well.” JJ told him, as Aaron nodded. “And the MRCT team are on their way in.”

 

“Have you managed to get in touch with Gideon?” Derek asked, as Aaron sighed, nodding.

 

“I'm here now, where are we?” Jason announced, walking into the room as Aaron turned to him.

 

“The MRCT team found this, written on the wall in Sam's apartment.” Aaron told him, giving the photo to Jason who frowned confused.

 

“Alice in Wonderland?” He mused, examining it. “Why, why that poem?”

 

“I have a feeling only Sam will be able to tell us.” Derek sighed. They all looked up as Garcia panted, bursting into the room.

 

“I've found him. I found Ethan.”


	3. Chapter 3

 “Ethan Davis, 27 years old, lives in New Orleans, works as a Pianist.” Aaron read, as he, Derek and Jason stood outside the interrogation cell. “Girlfriend to Samantha Reid for approximately 5 years, starting when she was 17.” Derek scowled, as Jason laid a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Gideon and I will interview him.” Aaron informed him, as Derek nodded. “Go see if Garcia has anything else.” Derek nodded, storming through as the older two agents exchanged a look.

 

“Mr Davis, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, and this is SSA Jason Gideon. We've brought you in to ask you about Samantha Reid.” Aaron spoke firmly, as Ethan watched cautiously. Gideon smiled at him, trying to seem friendly.

 

“I've already explained to Sam.” Ethan told them before Jason could speak. The agents looked at each other, as Aaron sat forward.

 

“What did you explain?”

 

“The file, it wasn't me. I haven't heard from Sam in years until last night.” Ethan told them, as Jason leant back on his chair.

 

“Do you know where she is?” Gideon asked, as Ethan looked between them.

 

“Is she in trouble?”

 

“We just want to help. We care for her very much.” Gideon spoke, as Ethan sighed.

 

“Have you got a pen and piece of paper?”

 

Gibbs grunted as Aaron and Jason walked out of interrogation.

 

“He's given us her location.” Aaron told him, as Gibbs nodded.

 

“Mr Rossi is on his way up,” JJ walked up to them, informing the group as Aaron thanked her, leading them back through to the conference room. Anderson nodded as he walked into interrogation, releasing Ethan and escorting him back through.

 

“Dave!” Aaron called, as the italian man greeted him. “Happy to see you again, sorry about the circumstances.” Gideon clapped him on the back as they shook hands, Gibbs shaking hands with him after.

 

“So gentleman, where are we?” He asked, walking along with them as Aaron briefed him. “I've tried to call them, but no one is answering.” Dave said as Aaron nodded.

 

“My suggestion, a few of us go to them. Bring them home.” Gideon said. “We can’t continue trying to help them until they’re back here. We can work together to find who’s threatening them.”

 

“How about, myself, Dave and Agent Gibbs go?” Aaron suggested, as Jason nodded, conceding.

 

“No point in overwhelming them.” It was decided.

 

“Can I go sit by the Motel Pool? I’m bored here.” Danny complained, as Sam sighed, gnawing at her lip slightly as she nodded, apprehensively.

 

“You know the rules.” She reminded him softly, as he nodded, hugging her quickly.

 

“Thanks Ma!” Toni smiled as he ran outside before her sister would change her mind. Sam looked at her closely, as she sat down, body aching from sleeping on the hard mattress for the past couple of days,

 

“Are we any closer to finding this creep?” She asked Sam, who shook her head. The agents immediately stood, alert as a brisk knocking sounded on their motel room door.

 

“Dinozzo! Open the damn door!” Gibbs shouted, as Aaron sighed, giving up on trying to calm the man. Toni opened the door, crossing her arms stubbornly as she raised an eyebrow at him. Sam squeezed past, ushering Aaron over to the motel pool.

 

“Jacob.” Dave drawled, as the man turned suddenly, stumbling slightly as he let out a nervous laugh.

 

“Oh, hey there Dad. Fancy seeing you here.” His voice veered off in a higher pitch, as Dave raised an eyebrow, used to his children and how badly they lie to him.

 

“Non so cosa intendi.” Jake muttered, finding it much easier to lie in Italian.

 

“Jacob. Non mentirmi.” Dave murmured back to him easily. Jake sighed, looking him in the eyes.

 

“Why don’t we all talk together?”

 

“You could have come to us. I wouldn’t have turned you away, Reid.” Aaron scolded gently, as she shrugged.

 

“I’m sorry. I just.” She stopped abruptly, trying to find the best words to express her thoughts. Aaron waited patiently, used to this after working with her for years.

 

“I didn’t want to bother everyone, we all deserve a vacation.” She told him, as he nodded.

 

“I understand that, but I would have organised it with Strauss. Your safety comes first.” She shrugged again, as he motioned towards her. “Come on, let’s go. Your Dad’s here as well.” He smirked as Sam grimaced, calling over to Danny for him to come with them.

 

“Why the hell are you here, Gibbs?” Toni demanded from her place in front of the sink. The man in question observed her, eyes blazing.

 

“I was worried-” His eyes narrowed as she scoffed. “I care, Toni. More than you know.”

 

“You care? You broke my heart - several times, over _half a decade_. And I have enough self preservation, enough self respect, to admit that that’s not okay.” Toni ranted, eyes ablaze as Gibbs looked at her, letting her get it out of her system. “The worst thing, is that you’re not even sorry for it.” Gibbs sighed, hand running raggedly over his face. “Oh, I forgot though, huh, Rule #6. I can’t do this anymore. Not to me, and not to my baby.”

 

“Baby?” He asked, going pale, as she tore around, refusing to look at him. “Dammit Toni, look at me.” Striding over, he wrenched her arm to spin her back around, trying to look her in the eyes. “Are you-?”

 

“Yes.” She uttered almost silently, finally looking him in the eyes as his face fell blank. “And I know what you’re going to say, but I don’t want to hear it.” She snapped, voice growing louder as she ripped her arm from his grasp, walking away from him.

 

“When were you going to tell me?” She laughed, a sharp and bitter sound as her eyes lit with fury.

 

“How about, when you order me around and demand I do jobs that the others should be doing, all because your damn paranoia makes it that you only trust me? Or, I know, how about when we fuck and you disappear for goddamn hours, refusing to talk about it? Or, even better, when you’re trying to find your next fucking wife?” She pointed out, sharp digs as he ignored them, calmly walking over to her.

 

“You’re important to me, Toni.” He uttered softly, as she simply looked at him, disbelief and a tiny trace of anger still there, “And I’m sorry I let you forget it. I promise, I won’t let you forget it again.” She shook her head, face twisted.

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” She asked quietly, as he sighed, disappointment with himself washing over him. He shook his head back at her, grabbing her hands and pulling her close.

 

“I know I can’t make this better with a few words, but let me prove it to you, Toni, Please.” He begged quiet, as she mulled it over. “I won’t let you down again.”

 

“If we’re doing this, we do this properly.” She requested, as the older man nodded. “No more just running, Jet. You actually have to talk to me.” She stepped back, as he nodded. Dave walked into the room, eyeing the couple as Sam, Jake and Aaron followed.

 

“Hey Papá.” She called, hugging her father as he grasped her tightly. Pulling back, he made a quick motion, as the three siblings groaned in unison, Aaron and Gibbs curious about their reaction. Gibbs observed as they lined up in front of him, similar to lining troops for an inspection.

 

“Don’t worry. We’re taking the 4 of you back to Quantico, where we’ll be working with the FBI and NCIS.” The three exchanged looks, as Toni stepped forward.

 

“Papà, non sappiamo se è il posto più sicuro dove stare.”

 

“Non essere ridicolo, colomba. È l'FBI.” Dave shot back, as Toni raised an eyebrow.

 

“Ti è mai venuto in mente che questo potrebbe essere un lavoro interno?” She pointed out, as he sighed.

 

“Anche così, non tutte le tue squadre potrebbero adattarsi a questa stanza. Oh, and your boss and girlfriend are coming down to assist.” Dave told Jake, who cursed, digging his phone out.

 

“Thanks, Dad.” He called sarcastically, as Dave smirked, his son listening to his girlfriends’ frantic voicemails.

 

“What about Gina?” Sam asked, as Dave patted her hand reassuringly.

 

“Firecracker is fine, she’s staying in New York for now though. Non preoccuparti, è al sicuro.” He spoke soothingly, as Sam nodded.

 

“Hey,” Garcia called, placing a hand on Sam’s arm lightly, who nodded at the technical genius knowingly, letting the vivacious blonde pull her in for a hug. “Are you okay?” She asked, as everyone passed them, Aaron leading them all to the conference room.

 

“I’m okay. Just, you know.” She shrugged helplessly, as she spotted Derek walking across the walkway. Garcia nodded, before giving a sympathetic smile, walking past and through to the conference room. Sam turned to face Derek, smiling awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Non so cosa intendi - I don’t know what you mean
> 
> Jacob. Non mentirmi.. - Jacob. Don’t lie to me.
> 
> Papà, non sappiamo se è il posto più sicuro dove stare, - Dad, we don’t know if that’s the safest place to be,
> 
> Non essere ridicolo, colomba. È l'FBI, - Don't be ridiculous, dove. It's the FBI,
> 
> Ti è mai venuto in mente che questo potrebbe essere un lavoro interno? - Did it ever occur to you this could be an inside job?
> 
> Anche così, non tutte le tue squadre potrebbero adattarsi a questa stanza. - Even so, not all of your teams could fit in this room.
> 
> Non preoccuparti, è al sicuro. - Don’t worry, she’s safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - Candid talk of abortion

 

“You could have come to me, if you were in trouble Sam.” He told her gently, as she shrugged, looking down.

 

“I didn't want to bother you, Derek. You deserve a break.” The male sighed, reaching a hand out as she looked up at him, face guarded as he rested his hand on her arm.

 

“You're never a bother, Sam.” He told her, as she shrugged slightly, letting him pull her forwards. Burying her head in his shoulder, she took a shuddering breath, the events of the past couple of days getting to her.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s been overwhelming.” She muttered, as Derek shushed her, glad the bullpen was empty.

 

“It’s alright. We’ll figure this out.” 

 

“Babe,” Amy breathed, as Jake walked into the conference room, arms wrapping around her as she shot forward, hugging him.

 

“I’m alright,” He reassured her, as Holt clapped a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Detective. We are relieved to find you in a satisfactory condition.” He spoke, as Jake grinned at him weakly.

 

“Thanks Captain. May I introduce you, guys, this is Captain Holt and Detective Amy Santiago. This is my Dad, David Rossi and my sister Toni.” Holt and Dave shook hands as Toni smiled kindly at Amy. “My other sister Sam is downstairs.” 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Dave greeted, as he stepped forward to give Amy a hug.

 

“Likewise.” She smiled, as Jake murmured ‘Sorry, Italian family’ to her.

 

As Derek and Sam walked back through, Aaron nodded to everyone, motioning to the seats in the now crowded conference room.

 

“Officially, the FBI is handling this case, as it pertains to the safety of one of our team, and we’ve asked NCIS to officially join us in investigating.” Hotch started, as he looked to Sam. 

 

“Do you have any ideas on who else this could be?” Gideon asked, as the three siblings shook their heads.

 

“Ethan is the only one who would be bitter about the split. I can’t think of anyone else.”

“We’re going to have to go through everyone, make lists of all previous partners, anyone who could know this much, anyone who could have motive.” Hotch told Sam, who nodded. He looked to Gibbs, who nodded. “Elle, go through with Jake, Derek, with Sam, and Agent Todd, if you and Agents Gibbs could go through with Toni?” Gibbs nodded to Kate, who in turn walked over to Toni.

 

“McGee. Go and help Miss Garcia, going through anything you think could be important.” Gibbs told him, as Aaron nodded to the other agent.

 

“Come on, Agent McGee. Let me show you to my lair,” Garcia grinned, pulling McGee with her as Kate and Toni laughed quietly.

 

“She’ll eat him alive.” JJ commented behind them, walking over to Sam and Derek, as the two other women nodded.

 

As the group got to work, Sam and Derek stood talking quietly, Gideon coming over to join them.

 

“So there’s no-one else you can think of?” Derek asked, as Sam shook her head, running her hands through her short hair.

 

“I can’t think of anyone.” She told them truthfully. Derek turned to her as she proceeded to help him list names out of any previous un-subs, partners or even acquaintances that could have a grudge against her.

 

“There’s not that many names on here, Toni.” Kate said softly as Gibbs walked over to Gideon, talking to him quietly.

 

“Well, I’ve not had that many serious relationships.” She shrugged, as Kate nodded, looking down before meeting her eyes. 

 

“We know. About the baby.” She clarified, as Toni raised an eyebrow. “McGee saw the test when we searched your apartment. I’m sorry.” She offered sincerely, as Toni smiled at her wistfully, shrugging.

 

“It’s alright.” She told her friend, as the other woman kept quiet. “Thank you for not telling Gibbs though.”

 

It was a well-known fact that Toni and Kate were very competitive with each other throughout NCIS. However, what wasn’t known was how much the two women used this to their advantage, as the men of the agency presumed that they hated each other with their gripes. 

 

For example, Toni was often able to get the best view on the gossip about them, and more often than not she and Kate fuelled the fire for their own amusement outside of cases. In actuality, she, Kate and Abby all enjoyed each others company, often inviting the other ladies scattered through the agency out for drinks to mainly laugh at some of the prejudices of the men in the office.

 

“Who else knows?” She asked quietly, looking over at where her sister was huddled with Derek and JJ. Kate sighed, looking at her.

 

“Abby, Ducky, and you know Jimmy does.” Kate replied, as Toni nodded while she spoke. “Have you told Gibbs?”

 

“Yeah.” She breathed out heavily, as Kate stayed quiet, silently supporting her friend. “We’ve gotta work things out, it’s not the best time at the minute though.” She murmured as the agent walked back over to her. He looked to Kate, who straightened up in her seat.

 

“Toni’s given me the information on her previous relationships, I’m going to confer with Agent Greenaway and Agent Jareau, and get the information to McGee and Garcia.” She reported, as Gibbs nodded, dismissing her. She paused, patting Toni’s shoulder in support before walking over to the other agents. 

 

“You doing okay?” He asked gruffly. She nodded calmly, as he sat close to her.  “Feeling okay?” Toni raised an eyebrow, smirking.

 

“I’m fine, Jeth.” She told him gently, as he sighed, looking down before back to her. “I know you’re worried but I’m fine.” She reassured him, placing a hand on his, trying to comfort him.

 

“I’ll feel better when we know who’s doing this and you’re safe.” He muttered, as she patted his hand, in agreement with his sentiments. She smiled at Jake as he passed her, walking over to Sam. Kate, JJ and Elle all nodded to him, JJ walking out to hand the information gathered to Garcia and McGee.

 

“You okay?” He asked Sam quietly, as she nodded, narrowing her eyes at him.

 

“What?” She asked, as he sighed, fidgeting again. “Jake. What’s up?”

 

“Dad’s gonna find out.” Her eyes flickered over to Toni, as Jake shook his head. “Well, yes, about that, but also about Vegas.” He stressed, as her eyes lit up. She turned her head away, smirking slightly as Derek, Elle and Kate looked between them curiously.

 

“What about Vegas?” Toni asked from behind them, as Jake smiled at her nervously. Sam snickered. 

 

“You may as well tell her.” She grinned. Jake sighed, lifting his shirt and turning his body slightly.

 

“Ahh.”

 

“Yeah.” Silence. And then.

 

“What-?” She gestured to the yellow and green tattoo of a pineapple sat on his hip.

 

“I lost a bet.”

 

“Why-”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He told her abruptly, as Sam mouthed to her sister ‘I’ll tell you later.’

 

“Well, I guess we’ll both tell him our news together.”

 

“Like ripping off a bandaid.” Sam offered, as Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

Jake nodded, about to continue when two gunshots rang through the room. Derek immediately pulled Sam and Danny down, covering them as well as he could as Gideon pulled a returning JJ down. Looking around, most had gotten down on the floor, before Toni knelt up, returning fire. Elle and Kate also returned fire, having similar thoughts. Aaron nodded to Toni as he crept out of the room, immediately running to catch sight of the shooter. Sam slid her gun over to Derek, trusting his aim and more concerned with protecting her son. The Agents in the Bullpen proceeded to run outside towards the source of the shooting, security following to try and apprehend the shooter outside.

 

“Damn.” Jake muttered from where he was hunched over Amy, closest to the window where the bullets entered. Holt gave the two of them a look, which they nodded to, confirming they were alright. Hotch swore as he reappeared in the doorway, having ran to try catch the shooter when they had started shooting.

 

“Whoever that was, they’ve gone. Everyone okay?” Multiple affirmations rang throughout the room, as Gideon and Dave walked over to Hotch, the three of them sighing.

 

“They can’t stay here. It’s not safe.” Dave said, as Strauss walked towards them.

 

“Agreed. Usually, I would suggest Protective Custody, however…” She trailed off, as Toni sighed from where she stood with Gibbs fussing over her, connecting the dots.

 

“Whoever is after us could be in the FBI.” Toni said aloud, as she turned to look at her Dad, who nodded.

 

“We’ve got a place we can go. It’s big, big enough that we can all fit there. I suggest we all split into groups, taking our time to get there though.” Tony turned to Hotch and Gibbs, who both nodded. “If Garcia can get in touch with Abby at NCIS, she can help her ensure a secure line so we can all communicate.” Strauss nodded from where she stood in between the three men.

 

“I’ll leave you all to it.” Sam turned to Jake, who held his hand out.

 

“Don’t wreck it.” She warned, as Toni shook her head. Jake scoffed, bouncing on his heels slightly. Dave narrowed his eyes.

 

“Have you been taking your meds?”

 

“Dad,” Jake protested, turning a brilliant shade of red as Amy raised an eyebrow, his sisters smirking.

 

He must love to embarrass me, Jake thought, watching as his Dad and Captain Holt chatting away in the front of the SUV. Amy chuckled silently in the seat across from him. He threw her a despairing look, as she grinned amusedly back at him. 

 

Over at the family cabin, Toni sighed, leading Kate, McGee, Elle, JJ and Gibbs inside. The group had been the first to leave to stagger the people arriving.

 

“Okay, so there’s a bedroom downstairs, and 10 upstairs. I’ll be in the room with my name on it at the end of the hall.” She told them, before walking through and into the kitchen. Kate and McGee looked at Gibbs before walking upstairs. 

 

The team lead followed her quietly as Tony looked into the pantry, taking note of their current supplies.

 

“You scared me.” He murmured, as she turned slightly to where he was stood in the doorway.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, but I reacted to the situation.” She told him quietly, as he sighed, rubbing a hand on his neck.

 

“Stay with me tonight. Please.” He added gruffly, as she started to protest. “For my piece of mind, if nothing else.” Slumping, she nodded, as he brushed a hand over her shoulders.

 

“Okay.” She agreed, as Sam and the others arrived, her sister walking over to her straight away with their father.

 

“I was thinking, if we put Elle and Kate together, Hotch and Gideon are going to room, McGee can go in the small room with Mr Palmer when he gets here, I’ll share with Derek and Danny can go in the room next to us.” She told her sister, who nodded.

 

“JJ and Garcia room as well with Abby. Elle and Kate could go in the downstairs bedroom.” Toni suggested, as Gibbs nodded. Aaron nodded as well from where he was stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

 

JJ and Garcia were told to go with the group as Gideon wanted to ensure they were also safe and not used in any way to get to Sam. Gibbs, thinking along the same lines but in regards to Tony, had Morrow pull Ducky, Jimmy and Abby, all of whom would be arriving soon.

 

“Ducky can go in Robbie’s old room.” Toni continued, as Jake walked in with Amy. “If you and Amy go in your old room, Captain Holt can go in the room next to you. Gina and Rosa, when they get here, will go in her old room.” She relayed to him as he nodded. Hotch and Gibbs walked away, going to relay who was in what room with Jake helping. Sam walked through to the stairs, talking shyly to Derek.

 

“So. Is there something you want to tell me?” Dave asked, as Toni moved to start to make some form of dinner for their team. She froze, as he walked up beside her, taking some of the ingredients.

 

“Wha- How the hell do you know? Was it Jake?” She asked, finally moving as he chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

 

“I just know these things. You could have told me though, I wouldn’t have wanted you to go through that on your own. It’s your body, your choice.” He said, as she frowned, confused.

 

“What are you talking about?” She asked bluntly, confused as he turned to frown at her.

 

“Garcia brought up my insurance records. The… surgery, you had last October.” He said, as Toni shook her head.

 

“What surgery, Dad?” She asked again, as Dave frowned.

 

“An abortion.” He told her, as he watched her closely for any sign on her face of knowledge.

 

“That wasn’t me.” She told him. “Honestly, I’ve never had an abortion before.”

 

“Then who…” He trailed off, as they looked at each other wide-eyed.

 

“SAMANTHA!”

 

“Is that okay?” Sam asked Derek in reference to the rooming situation, who nodded. She frowned, whirling around as she heard her name being shouted.

 

“Is that your Dad?” He asked, as she shrugged, walking to the kitchen cautiously. She frowned, as Dave turned to her.

 

“Dad.” Toni warned, eyes pinned on him in case he said something unsavoury.

 

“Is there something you want to tell me?” He ignored Toni in favour of asking Sam, who shook her head, confused.

 

“What are you talking about?” She could feel Hotch and Derek behind her, as Dave gave her a look. Toni sighed, rubbing a hand over her face before pulling her sister further into the kitchen.

 

“Papà sa del tuo aborto.” She told her sister softly, who’s face drew blank as Dave sighed, grabbing her hands.

 

“Perché non me l'hai detto, amore? Ti avrei aiutato, non avresti dovuto affrontarlo da solo.” Dave sighed, as she shrugged. 

 

“Ero spaventato, papà. Non volevo deluderti.” She revealed quietly, as he sighed, drawing her in for a hug.

 

“ Chi era il padre?” Sam sighed, shaking her head as he asked.

 

“It doesn’t matter, Dad. Please.” She murmured in English, as Dave sighed, scanning her face.

 

“Could it be the reason for this?” He asked, as she shook her head. “How do you know for sure?” Behind Dave, understanding suddenly drew on Toni’s face.

 

“I’m sure, Dad. Just trust me on this.” 

 

“You need to tell Aaron.” He told her, as she sighed, nodding. Derek had left the doorway when the family had started to talk Italian, wanting to give them privacy, and Aaron had withdrawn into the lounge. Sam motioned to him, leading the team leader outside to the garden as Toni and Dave started to make food for the masses, the others piling into the dining room and turning it into a case room.

 

“I need to tell you something.” Sam told him, as Aaron nodded. “But I need a promise that it will go no further if it’s not related to the case after all.” She asked, leading them over to a gazebo stood a little farther away from the house. Aaron nodded again, waiting patiently as Sam gathered herself. He looked out over the gardens, taking note of the flowers which lines the path, all colourful and bright. A little way down, stood a small river, eventually leading to a lake near the property. He could imagine a younger Sam, Jake and Toni, all playing here on holidays and rough-housing with each other, creating imaginary tales and complicated games.

 

“I had an abortion.” She came out with, not looking at him. Aaron waited again, understanding she was not yet finished speaking. “After sleeping with someone we both know, and both of us regretting it and deciding that it was the best course of action.” She breathed out heavily, as Aaron blinked, mind racing.

 

“Gideon.” He summarised, as she closed her eyes, nodding. “Oh Sam.” 

 

“I know.” She replied, finally turning to look at him. “It was after I joined the FBI, but it didn’t affect anything in the office or field.” She paused, before continuing. “It was a mistake.”

 

“Okay.” He said, as she looked to him. “I won’t say anything if this doesn’t have anything to do with the case to the others, but I’ll need Garcia to possibly look into anyone who may be targeting Gideon through you.” He explained, as she nodded, sighing. They sat there for a little while longer, both taking a small break in the silence, before Aaron stood, facing her. She smiled up at him gratefully.

 

“Thanks, Hotch.” He smiled kindly at her, before gesturing back to the house.

 

“Hey.” Toni grinned, as they walked back through the kitchen, pan of lasagne in her hands. “Dinner’s served. We’re going to eat in the dining room, see if we can look into any more leads.”

 

“Thanks.” Sam smiled at her sister, the older woman rubbing a hand on her arm in comfort before placing the pan down on the counter, serving up a couple of bowls of food for them.

 

“What have we got?” Hotch asked the team as he walked into the large dining room, surveying them spread out across the room. Gibbs nodded to McGee, who turned to Aaron.

 

“Garcia and I have been going through the list of past relationships, gaining alibis and information. So far, there’s no-one of significance with reason to threaten them though.”

 

“Okay, could we be looking at this wrong?” Derek asked from where he looked at the case files. “Could it be about none of them, but Mr Rossi instead?”

 

“He did put a lot of people away when he was at the Bureau,” Kate pointed out. “And if one of the people they put away found out about his books…”

 

“That could give them significant reason.” Aaron finished, nodding in agreement. “Elle, Dave has copies of his books upstairs, go through them and get us a list of all cases mentioned in the books.”

 

“I’ll help you, Elle.” JJ told her, as the Agent nodded her thanks.

 

“I will as well.” Kate joined, as the two women smiled at her. Aaron moved to sit with Jason, speaking softly to the other man as the group split into smaller groups, Abby and Garcia chatting in the corner with JJ, Elle and Kate, Gibbs speaking to Toni softly, Ducky, Jimmy, Dave and Captain Holt talking at the table and Toni, Sam and Amy exchanging embarrassing stories about Jake, who was observing a quiet Danny.

 

“You okay, man?” Jake asked, clapping his nephew on the shoulder. The young lad startled, before sheepishly nodding, smiling tightly at him. “It’s okay. We’re gonna figure this out.” He tried to reassure the teenager, who simply shrugged.

 

“Can I ask you something?” He asked quietly, as Jake nodded. Dave looked over at them, as Jake waved a hand behind Danny’s back.

 

“Sure, bud. Of course you can.”

 

“Have you ever, done something, that you know is selfish, but done it anyway?” He asked, playing with his food.

 

“Sometimes.” Jake admitted slowly. “But we can’t be selfless all the time.” He watched the boy closely, waiting patiently. “Have you?”

 

“Yeah.” He simply stated, shrugging his shoulders. “Well, it’s more about what I didn’t do.”

 

“What didn’t you do?” Jake asked, as Danny shrugged. He was saved from answering as Toni stood, reaching for some of the plates and bowls. 

 

“I think we’ve done as much as we can tonight. Why don’t we try get some sleep, and come back to it in the morning?” Aaron suggested after quietly talking with Gibbs, both looking across the room at the tired faces of their teams. Jake sighed, as Danny quickly walked through to deposit his bowl, striding upstairs. Sam frowned, Jake shaking his head and smiling reassuringly at her.

 

“Hey,” He grabbed Derek quickly, pulling him to the side. “Danny talks to you, right?” Jake asked, as Derek frowned in concern, nodding.

 

“Yeah, he finds it easier than talking to Sam sometimes.”

 

“I think he’s hiding something.” Jake told him quietly, relaying their conversation. “I’ve tried to get him to talk to me, but…”

 

“I’ll talk to him.” Derek replied, patting the other man on the shoulder. Jake and he walked through to the doorway, where Gina and Rosa stood.

 

“Ahh, Firecracker,  Lupo,” Dave greeted, as Rosa grinned at him, Gina hugging her father figure.

 

“Hey, Dad.” Gina grinned, as he held her tightly. “We’re okay.” 

 

“Hey Mr R,” Rosa grinned, as Dave shook his head, pulling the other woman in for a hug.

 

“How many times, Lupo, it’s either Dave or Dad, none of this Mr nonsense.” The Italian scolded, as Rosa chuckled lightly, nodding her head. “We’ve set you up in a room together upstairs. I’ll introduce you properly to everyone tomorrow.” They nodded, waving to the rest of the team as they all started upstairs to retire.

 

“Hey.” Gibbs called softly, walking into his room with Toni as the brunette sat on the edge of the bed. “You sure you’re okay with this.” She hummed, as he sighed, coming to drop to his knees in front of her.

 

“I’m so sorry, Toni, for not treating you right. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He swore, as she looked down at him apprehensively. Nodding delicately, she placed her hands over his from where they rested on her knees.

 

“It may take me awhile, but I wanna move past this. I want us to either be in a proper relationship, or back to colleagues and when the time comes, co-parents. I don’t want to go back to what we were.”

 

“You mean a lot to me, Toni.” He told her, as she looked him in the eyes. “I may screw up, but I can promise that I will do my best to treat you the way you deserve.”

 

“That’s all I can ask.” She replied simply, resting a hand on the back of his neck before pulling him up. His lips met hers in a kiss, starting as gentle and sweet before turning into a dance of passion and fire, both demanding control and clashing against each other. She pulled him up, his body pushing her down onto the bed firmly, pressing against her in the right places.

 

Over in the other room, Danny walked over to his door, opening it for Derek who smiled at him reassuringly.

 

“Hey. Mind if I come in?” He asked, as Danny shrugged, letting him through and walking over to his bed. Derek sat down on the desk chair. “What’s going on?” He asked bluntly, as Danny sighed.

 

“So Uncle Jake told you then.”

 

“Yeah, and he’s pretty worried. We all are.” Derek told him, leaning forward with his arms in his lap. “Look, I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s going on. And I know something is happening, for weeks.” Danny sighed, placing his hands in his lap.

 

“Don’t tell Mom.” He asked, not looking at Derek as the man waited. “I didn’t want to worry her. But Andre has been writing to me.”

 

“Your dad.” Derek clarified, as Danny nodded. “I haven’t replied, after all, he was the one who killed Mom.” Danny sulked, as Derek sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

 

“I’m sorry kid. You should talk to your Mom about it, though.” Danny shook his head, looking up to Derek.

 

“He’s not my Dad anymore. He hasn’t been since I was tiny. You’re more like a Dad to me than he ever was, Derek.” Derek smiled kindly at the boy, not finding the sentiments unwelcome.

 

“Look, if you don’t want to talk to him, you don’t have to. I’ll talk to your Mom, we can get a letter to him explaining you don’t want to speak to him.” Derek offered, as Danny nodded gratefully.

 

“Derek,” He called, as the man got up to leave the teen in peace. “Is this my fault? Could this be his doing, punishing us for me not replying to him?” Derek quickly shook his head, kneeling near the teen and placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Now you listen to me, this is not your fault at all. If, and that’s  _ if _ ,” He stressed, before continuing, “If this is your Dad, we’ll sort it. But this is on either him, or whoever out there is doing this. Not you.” Derek told him firmly, as Danny nodded, still slightly unsure. He shot forward, giving Derek a tight hug and muttering his thanks, before walking through to the bathroom.

 

The profiler sighed, walking through to his room with Sam, who turned to him from where she was pacing.

 

“Well?” She asked immediately, as Derek went to soothe her. “Is he alright?”

 

“Andre’s been sending him letters.” Derek answered instead, as Sam slumped. “Danny’s not been answering, thinks this is down to him though.” Sam ran her hands over her face, as Derek went to hug her. “Leave him for tonight.” He told her, seeing the urge to go see her son bright on her face. “Give him some time, he’ll be alright.”

 

“Thank you,” She whispered, face turning towards him where he was hugging her. He smiled at her, eyes warm.

 

“Anything you need, pretty girl.” Her eyes sparkled as she leant forward, placing her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a small while, before finally moving away to get ready to sleep.

 

It felt like the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papà sa del tuo aborto - Dad knows about your abortion  
> Perché non me l'hai detto, amore? Ti avrei aiutato, non avresti dovuto affrontarlo da solo - Why didn’t you tell me, love? I would have helped you, you shouldn’t have faced it alone.  
> Ero spaventato, papà. Non volevo deluderti. - I was scared, Dad. I didn’t want to disappoint you.  
> Chi era il padre? - Who was the father?  
> Lupo - Wolf


End file.
